Nocturno Deleite
by MadeInJapan87
Summary: Las caricias, con toques entre lujuriosos e inocentes que le proporcionaba el muchacho de cabellos azabaches, era una corriente de placer que experimentaba la modelo. L/Misa


**Nocturno deleite**

**Death Note no me pertenece. Este fics está hecho sin ánimos de lucro. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Las caricias__, con toques entre lujuriosos e inocentes__ que le proporcionaba el muchacho de cabellos azabaches, __era __una corriente de placer que experimentaba la modelo. La pálida y delgada mano del detective jugueteaba con los pezones rosáceos de Amane. La muchacha luchaba por no gemir más de la cuenta, más la maniática mirada de L, __con sus_ _ojos saltones y negros como la misma_ _oscuridad_, _no dejaba de observar divertido las reacciones que él le hacía tener a la muchacha. _

_Se alejó de la joven, comiéndola con su particular forma de observar con__su dedo pulgar en sus resecos labios__**,**__ que constantemente se relamía por la excitación. La modelo estaba completamente inquieta en la cama. Luego de unos segundos los espasmos sensuales que provocó L dejaron de surtir efecto en ella. Se levantó de la cama mostrando cierta molestia en su rostro. Quería más... _

_El detective__**,**__ como si __de__ un felino se tratase__**,**__ tomó rápidamente el cuerpo de Amane Misa__**,**__ acomodándola entre sus piernas__**,**__ con su peculiar forma de sentarse. Lawliet estaba más cómodo de esa manera__**.**__ Seguía mirándola obsesivamente__**,**__ tanto que a la rubia le provocó cierto miedo, quiso soltarse de él. Pero el fuerte agarre se lo impidió, más unos flacuchos y pálidos dedos recorrieron su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo. Esos dedos traviesos comenzaron a jugar en su zona prohibida: __su__ sensible botón rosado. La muchacha no aguanto más, se corrió liberando su placer culpable. Luego vergonzosamente escondió su fino rostro entre los brazos del detective…_

— ¡Ah! Ryuzaki**,** «pervertido» — gritó la chiquilla**,** abrazándose a sí misma. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, la transpiración de su cuerpo no la dejó tranquila. Asqueada consigo misma y por el sueño, «que más que eso fue una terrible pesadilla», rápidamente fue al baño a limpiarse.

Era media noche. Todos descansaban de la agotadora jornada de investigación sobre un importante caso policial. Nadie se percató del grito de susto de cierta mujer. Y peor, rondada veinticuatro horas, rodeada de cámaras de vigilancia. Unos ojos saltones y curiosos observaban desde la pantalla lo que presenció hace unos instantes. Tan importante fue, que había abandonado su deliciosa tarta de frambuesa. Su compañero dormía incómodamente echado en el escritorio**.** L no le tomó importancia a su primer sospechoso y compañero**,** Yagami Light. El pálido muchacho _se olvidó por completo del caso Kira y, además, sintió algo bastante interesant_e: sus vaqueros estaban más apretados de lo normal. Curiosamente**,** siempre habían sido holgados**,** como le agradaba al detective**.** Bajó su mirada a su entrepierna: el enorme bulto, su miembro, deseoso de salir. Esa era la gran causa de sus estrechos vaqueros en esos momentos. L arqueó una ceja extrañado… llevó automáticamente su dedo pulgar a su boca mordiéndolo nerviosamente, esperando, meditando. _Sintiendo..._  
Luego volvió a mirar la pantalla. Amane Misa nuevamente estaba acomodándose en su cama.

El bulto creció de nuevo. El detective optó por seguir mirando a la modelo. Le gustó lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos, si bien, ya lo había efectuado en solitario, pero observar a una bella mujer era diferente y mucho mejor si aquella lo nombrara en sus fantasías eróticos. Esperó a que la rubia se consumiera en el mundo de los sueños y volviera a fantasear con él.

Fin.

* * *

[Re subido]

Primero que todo. Pido mis más sinceras disculpas por borrar el fics, y no por la historia, sino por lo rewius que recibí aquella vez. Sé que gastaron _tiempo_ en enviar un comentario y yo, por arreglar el fics de paso eliminé sus comentarios.

Gracias a esas personas que dejaron comentarios.


End file.
